Jackson, slow down
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Miley know how to make Jackson less of a loser...sort of, at least.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana.**

* * *

 **Jackson, slow down**

 **Miley enter Jackson's room, looking for the CDs he forgot to give back to her.**

"Holy shit...!" says Miley who almost throw up from how smelly and stinky Jackson's room is. "Ewww! Fuckin' crap..."

"Ahhh! What do ya want...?" says Jackson as he suddenly sit up in bed when he hear Miley.

"I'm lookin' for those CDs ya forgot to return to me, ya loser." says Miley in a sassy tone.

"Uh...don't know where they are." says Jackon.

"Damn it, ya stupid shit." says Miley in anger. "You are so lame."

"Please..." says Jackson.

"Not a surprise that ya can't find stuff in this huge mess." says Miley, still angry. "Find those CDs for me or I tell dad that you stole 'em from me."

"I'm not in the zone for that." says Jackson.

"Would this make ya happy?" says Miley as she open up her jacket to reveal her boobs and then unbutton her jeans to reveal her pussy.

"Miley...what...?" says Jackson.

"You're a disgusting person, but I can let you fuck me if that makes you a bit less lazy." says Miley.

"Isn't that kinda incest...?" says Jackson.

"Sure, but I don't care. This is just a one-time thing." says Miley. "If ya don't drill my pussy I'll tell dad that ya stole my CDs."

"Alright, better to fuck a sexy bitch than to have dad get mad at me..." says Jackson.

Miley rip a hole in Jackson's sweatpants, grab his cock and starts to jerk it.

"Holy shit...yes!" moans Jackson.

"Like my hand on your dick huh?" says Miley.

"Yes..." says Jackson.

"Good. For being my stupid brother, your schlong's kinda big. Not too bad." says Miley, jerking Jackson's cock.

"Ahhh, fuck..." moans Jackson.

"Not yet, ya horny loser." says Miley with a teasing sexy smile.

5 minutes later.

"Enough of this handjob shit. Now I want ya to fuck me." says Miley.

Miley place herself on her back on Jackson's bed.

Jackson goes on top of her and slide his cock into Miley's pussy.

"Mmm, bang me! Drill my slutty pussy!" moans Miley.

Jackson starts to fuck Miley at high speed.

"No! Jackson, slow down. Fuck me slowly." moans Miley.

"Okay...sorry..." says Jackson, fucking slow.

"Mmm, yes! Nice and slow, like in a romance novel." moans Miley.

"You don't want it fast and rough like in porn?" moans Jackson.

"Of course not, ya damn perv." says Miley.

"Ahhh, holy shit..." moans Jackson.

"Crapson, you fuck better than I expected." says Miley.

"Fuck!" moans Jackson.

"Drill my pussy!" moans Miley. "Get your dick all the way into me..."

Jackson push his cock into the bottom of Miley's pussy.

"Yes!" moans Miley.

"Miley...your pussy is awesome...!" moans Jackson.

"Thanks, Crapson." moans Miley.

"Ahhh, fuckin' dang!" moans Jackson.

"Yeah!" moans Miley.

"Does it feel good...?" moans Jackson.

"Actually yes...mmm, fuck!" moans Miley.

Jackson get even more horny and starts to go fast again.

"Jackson, slow down. It hurts when ya do me too fast." moans Miley.

"Sorry." says Jackson, fucking slower.

"Mmm, yeah! Slow and sensual." moans Miley.

"Ahhh...shit..." moans Jackson.

22 minutes later.

"Me is ready for faster fuckin' now. Drill me, ya loser." moans Miley.

"Alright, sexy bitch!" moans Jackson, fucking hard and fast.

"Holy shit, yes!" moans Miley in a sexy slutty tone.

Jackson fuck faster and harder.

"Don't cum in me. Pull out." moans Miley.

"Okay..." says Jackson as he pull out his dick from Miley's pussy and cum over Miley's feet.

"Thanks, ya cum almost as much as porn boys." says Miley. "Now, will you find me my missing CDs, loser?"

"Yes." says Jackson.

Miley grab a shirt and wipe the cum from her feet and then leave the room.

2 hours later.

"Here's your CDs." says Jackson as he hand Miley her CDs.

"Thank ya." says Miley with a cute smile.

"Whatever, bitch." says Jackson.

"Don't call me bitch." says Miley.

"Sorry." says Jackson.

"Alright, but if ya ever call me bitch again I'll snip off your damn balls." says Miley.

"Not nice..." says Jackson.

"Whatever..." says Miley.

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
